


Our Broken Hearts

by lillylanden



Category: Red Rising Series - Pierce Brown
Genre: Alliances, Crime Fighting, F/M, Fighting, Kissing, Love, Love/Hate, Political Alliances, Relationship(s), Sexual Content, on luna
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 17:04:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16814833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillylanden/pseuds/lillylanden
Summary: A Cassius/Virginia fan fiction during their time on Luna.Virginia is on a mission  with the intention to gain some leverage over Octavia au Lune in the actiontaking againt The Sons of Ares but after an unexpected meeting the plan changes. Cassius au Bellona is a perfect Gold, handsome, smart, charismatic and he is the perfect card to play to get what she wants. But can she really spend the rest of her life with a man she doesn´t love and crush her heart’s true desire?





	1. 1

The party wasn’t like the party’s she usually went to. Actually the last time she had been to a party like this… well she couldn’t remember and she remembers almost everything.

Bodies pressed together, loud music, louder laughter, to many public makeout sessions. Someone bumped into her on the left which resulted in her bumping into someone at her right and it went on like a dominoe game. Virginia pushes towards the closest wall. She had a reason for being here and she let it echo in her head until it became a montra.

Find Gooldette, make him tell you where the documents are hidden, get rid of Gooldette.

The first and last task was the only ones that had been in the order she had gotten from the Sovereign , the middle task she had made herself after doing some research. It wasn’t the first assignment she had gotten like this, the Sovereign really did trust her but it was the first one Virginia hadn’t understood the reason for, so she had done her own research, many hours down in dark archives and she had found out that Gooldette, during the time he had worked for the Sovereign had stolen information and then sold it to the highest bidder. The reason to why he wasn’t already dead was that he had been smart and kept some documents, documents far more important than those he sold, he kept them as an ensures for his own safety in case he ever got caught. If the Sovereign demanded his head the information would leak out to the public. 

Since Virginia was on her way to kill him the government must have found the documents. Virginia hoped the man had been smart enough to make copies because she needed something to hold over the Sovereign, she needed it desperately after her plan to try to talk to the Sons of Ares had gone to hell. Well she still believed in it but after having a diplomat blown up, nobody else did.

The wall was finally within her reach and she pressed close to it with the hope that she would be a little less disgusted and capable of focusing.

Find Gooldette, make him tell you where the documents are hidden, get rid of Gooldette.

A pink man smiled politely at her and started moving towards her. She had never liked the idea of pinks and found the thought of kissing one disturbing. Unlike kissing Darrow. He had tasted cold, bloody and everything inside her had stilled when their lips had touched. She still didn’t know if she hated the way her body had reacted because of him or liked it. Since he dumped her, had chosen the academy over her, she was pretty sure she detested it. She had made herself weak and she didn’t want to think about how pafetic Darrow must find her. She had begged him to stay, in the same way she used to beg her father not to kill the Reds just for stealing food. In both cases she had been ignored and Virginia was not about to let that happen ever again.

“Hey.”

The Pinks voice was soft and if she hadn’t been a Gold, having perfect senses and al, she would not have heard him. She smiled an answer.

“Can I help you with something Domina?”

Virginia surveyed him and took a step closer, she pressed her mouth to his ear.

“Have you seen…..”

“Mustang! …… Virginia au Augustus!”

Cassius au Bellona, a bit unsteady on his feet, swung an arm over the pinks shoulders and gave her an enormous smile. Virginia blinked, Cassius was handsome, probably the most handsome man she had ever seen but he was also a part of a family that was an direct enemy to her own. Plus, he hated her Darrow… Not her´s anything!

He had turned around and was shouting something to someone and Virginia took the moment to make a new plan.

Bellona was the Sovereigns new favorite family, that was obvious and Cassius, the family’s darling, was already rumored to be considered as the new Morning Knight. Everyone knew he was one of the best duelists and he proved it everyday in the pits. Something everybody also knew was that he was a walking wound. Darrow had killed his twin brother Julian in the Institute a couple of years back but the pain the man in front of her felt had definitely not subsided. He was in desperate need of someone how listen to him, put him first. She could be that person, not tonight she needed to finish this mission first, but tomorrow. Yes that might be perfect. Two things keeping her safe was better than one. She checked her plan again, wondering if she could really do it (she did not care about this man), but she already knew the answer. Virginia au Augustus would do anything to be able to gain some power in this mad world.

Cassius had apparently shouted enough and turned back towards her. She stepped forward and put a hand on his arm while she gestured for the pink to leave. Cassius head dipped to the left as he watched her step closer. His eyes was steady golden and he reeked of alcohol.

“Do you know where Gooldette is?”

He raised and eyebrow but didn’t ask why she wanted to know that. Instead he just grabbed her arm and started making his way through the crowd. For him they parted.

When they had walked across the entire room the came up to a VIP area, which they got into without having to show any IDs, he led her to the table farrest in and knocked a man on his shoulder.

“Gooldette, a pretty lady is here to see you.”

“Cassius, come and join we are playing with high stakes!”

“No, perhaps later. I´m going back to the dance floor. Just dropping the lady of.”

He turned back to Virginia. Cassius was as tall as Darrow and she had to lean her head back to look up at him. High cheekbones, perfectely shaped eyebrows a very kissable mouth. He bend down and whispered in her ear:

“Happy to be of service. If you ever need anything else feel free to find me. It was an honor to spend 10 minutes in you tiny but pretty shadow.”

He kissed her lips, just like that and walked away. Virginia shoke her head, reminded herself that if she wanted to win his heart, that was surely the right way but she had her work cut out for her fot the next couple of weeks. She turned towards Gooldette and smiled a sweet smile.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After catching the golden boy`s attention Virginia spends most of her time juggling spening her time with him and going trough piles and piles with documents. She finds that his company is easy and after discovering a new depth to his character her feelings starts to get complicated.

Six days since the party. Gooldette`s body is burned and forgotten and Virginia is just finished with moving the copies he did keep to an apartment in the middle of the city. She has bought it under a different name and feels a bit better about the risks of someone finding it, but she has taken precautions and made a hidden room of one of the bedrooms. It is not as hard as it sounds. A bookshelf with hidden wheels stuck to the door and a high plant so that the hinges are hidden. Now she just has too read throw al the documents…

She hears a kling and sees that Cassius has sent her a message. He wants to know if she want to go to the carnival this afternoon. Together with the text he has spammed her with three rows of emojis. During these past days they have hung out constant and Virginia would lie to herself if she said she hasn’t had fun. Cassius is charismatic and it is impossible to not be drawn to him. She knows that the prospect of marrying him doesn’t disturb her now the way it did the first time she thought about it. She has even started to desire him but it is clear she will never love him not like she loves Darrow and his stupid pile of secrets. Virginia has promised herself to stop thinking about Darrow but it is hard and Cassius is the only one that is actually capable of making him go away completely just like she helps him forget his brother, or so he claims at least.

She texts him the time and place he can pick her up and turns back to the documents.

The vehicle is black and a blue have to help her enter it. Cassius is sitting down already with a champagne glas in hand and greets her with one of his sun-bright smiles. His hair is sliked back and his entire body shines of excitement. Virginia realize this is not just them going to a carnival.

“I won against Ceasar today!”

His mood is happy and great and she sits down besides him and lets him pull her in for a hug. He does not smell alcohol that confuses her because he always has before. Ceasar is the opposite competing champion and yes if Cassius really has won that really means he is great. She pulls herself out of the embrace and takes the glas he`s holding. It tastes really expensive.

“So we’re celebrating?”

She gives him a slim smile and he laughs.

“Celebrat, no, Virginia we are going to eat the world raw!”

She laughes with him and can’t hide how much she likes it when he calles her by her real name and not Mustang. Mustang is Darrow’s and his worlds nickname on her. In this place as this person she wants something else.

“So, if we are eating the world raw… where do we start?”

She says it a bit flirtatious and presses with her tongue against her bottom lip. Since that first kiss at the party Cassius haven’t touched her and that is confusing, especially after everything she has heard about him. He is supposed to be, according to rumors, almost an sex addict.

“First we are going to the carnival because why not, but then we are going to a lake. If you want to?”

She looks up at him, wonders why he is asking, and nods happily. A celebration in his eyes is probably ten pinks, a lot of street fighting and a black eye with a hangover tomorrow. This thing with the lake, he must have chosen that for her. Maybe he wants to make a real relationship out of this just like she does. Maybe he has as much to gain. She is after all the Sovereign`s precious jem. Virginia shakes the thought to the back of her head but not away. Cassius is so hot that it is easy to forget that he is clever but he is not a peerless scarred for no reason, he is not the only one who never lost a battle at the institute for no reason. If Darrow hadn’t killed Julian the two of them would have owned the world by now.

The carnival is stocked with people and half of them seems to know who Cassius is. Virginia whom prefers operas and theaters tries to be polite and fit in, to her confusion it works. She must be a very good actress. She smilies at the strangers, laughs when the rest of the group laughs and hugs Cassius when he wins a teddy bear for her. Later when he discovers that she isn’t carrying the bear anymore she comes up with a story of her giving it to a child. It is a good story and she probably should have done it instead of throwing it in the trash.

“You don’t like it here.”

He isn’t asking a question, is more making a statement and she looks up at him and blushes a bit. She really did believe she was a good actress.

“Not really but it is your victory we are celebrating tonight which means you get so decide what to do.”

“I asked you this morning…”

“And I said yes because I wanted to hang out with you, not be here.”

He looks at her, really looks at her and Virginia feels very aware of her own body. She didn’t have time to wash her hair before because the documents took to long, her clothes are a bit messy. Al those thing she would never be insecure about with Darrow… but she woun`t think about him!

“Let’s leave and go to the lake then. I only suggested this because I thought you couldn’t stand being around me alone, not for long at least.”

Her expression must have demanded an explanation because he gave one.

“I know you and Darrow were fucking and I am going to kill him one day.”

Virginia looked at him, it was the most honest he ever been to her so she decided to give him a truth in return.

“Yes I loved Darrow but he broke my heart and left it in pieces just as he did yours.”

“Our broken hearts.”

He laughed at the sentence and swung an arm over her shoulders like he had done with that pink.

“Let’s get out of here then!”

They started walking back to the vehicles hat had stood still waiting for them. Virginia decided to give him another truth before they arrived.

“And he and I never had sex.”

He didn’t answer.

The lake was beautiful, like a dream you didn’t want to move around in, afraid of ruining it all. He was holding her hand and walking a couple of steps ahead and she found herself pleased with the fact that he fit into the picture. The lakes beauty worked together with his and it made her feel an ace for him she was quick to hide. He turns towards her, she was afraid he was going to say something that would ruin it all.

“This is one of my favorite places.”

His voice is soft and his eyes contains a vulnerability that makes the ace come back again. She takes a step towards him and cups his cheeks. His eyes are steady and yet she can feel that he is terrified of her reaction. This glorious man that even Darrow despite the death treats can’t hate. Virginia thinks she can start to gasp why.

“It’s lovely.”

She lets go of his face and sticks her arms under one of his.

“I and Julian used to come here when we were young. Mum and dad used to bring us here to Luna on business trips and they were so boring, this place was our escape.”

He drags his eyes over the beautiful landscape and Virginia can almost se the memories dance in his eyes.

“What did you do here?”

She can already think of a thousand things but she likes this version of him, this calm open person. He isn’t as horrid as she first thought when she came across him and Darrow on the institute and he killed her horse, he is almost kinder than Darrow. Darrow has his goal and nothing except reaching it matters to him, Cassius goal if he ever had, one died with Julian.

“We used to fish, bath, fight, sing and more. Sometimes Julian would act up a play that we had been forced to suffer trough and it was always better than the original.”

“…. There is the heat of Love, the pulsing rush of Longing, the lover’s whisper, irresistible - magic to make the sanest man go mad.”

Virginia quoted Homeros with a low but dramatic voice and he rewarded her with a smile.

“You would have liked Julian. He sees… saw the beauty in thing the same way you do.”

Virginia takes the compliment by bowing her head.

“But you don’t?”

“No, I like this place because it is Julian but I prefer action. This place, all places like this - just beauty no movements, it feels like you are only watching your life and not living it. That is why I like fighting so much. It makes me feel alive.”

And sex addes Virginia in her head not fully agreeing to his words but understanding them. She surveyed his face and thinks about what he could want now. Probably movement, she bites her lip wondering if what she was about to do was idiotic but you can’t live a life regretting every move and she kind of found herslef wanting to try to be a little more like him. Letting go of the barriers she always, just like Darrow, kept high up. .

“So, lets create some movement.”

She said it light, working hard not to show that this wasn’t something she would usually do. She swept her shirt over her head and threw it at him while she began walking down to the water. Halfway there she dropped her pants. She wonders what she was thinking when she didn’t hear him follow and when she realized she was wearing mummy panties and an ordinary white bra.

She didnt want to appear insecure so she didnt turn around and kept walking down to the water.

“You forgot the panties.”

His breath was hot in her neck and she smilied a bit to herself. She hadn`t miss calculated. The water was cold when she took the first step into it and turned around towards him. He was in boxers and his chest was chiseled and perfect, she felt how the ace enhansed and she swallowed. He smilied childish at her and stept out into the water.

““If my panties is going of, then so is your boxers.” He laught.“Well, yes I was thinking the same but now I dont know. You look divine in those very sexy… shorts?”She had backed out so that the water reached her belly and she threw some of it at him. He smilied brightly, splashing some water back. The lake was quiet, deep and soon she would have to swim to stay above the surface. She smiled then she remembers the last time they had been in a water situation. Back then she hadn’t cared about either of the boys. Now, somehow mabey she was starting to care for them both, not in the same amount but maybe a bit. She swam closer to him, smiling teasing. He locked his eyes in hers.

“Are you trying to flirt? Because you might need some practice in that area.”

Virginia stoped smiling and made a face towards him but when she saw the way he looked at her she realized he was just playing. During these days with him she had found that she enjoyd it to.

“Well, then you have to teach me Dominus.”

His hands were on her hips and she was very aware of that she was very aware of his hands. She was playing him, why did her body forget that? His voice pulled her back to the moment.

“Well, Virginia, I usually prefer to skip the forplay so you are not making it easy for me either.”

He tightened his grip and pulled her a little bit closer.

“Somehow I doubt that.”

She was relieved that her voice was steady, even.

“Well, your woman boxers makes it hard to concentrate.”

She pushed at him not realizing how close they were, her hands ended up on his broad chest. She spread out her fingers, felt his heart in her right palm. She had had sex before but it wasn’t something she took very lightly on, but she knew were this was going and she knew it was impossible to avoid.

“We don`t have to have sex, not if you don’t want to.”

He whispers the words as if they were forbidden and she lifted her chin to meet his gaze. She put her arms around his neck and buries her fingers in his curls.

“I know you are just using me to forget Darrow. It’s okey, I’m used to it, don’t feel embarrassed.”

He whispered the words and even if they made him sound strong Virginia had never heard anything so vulnerable. She closed the distance and pressed their body’s togheter.

He let go of her hips and moved his arms around her back.

“Maybe you can use me too. Even if he broke up with me he still loves me. Seeing me with you, it would hurt him.”

She does not know why she says it. Darrow doesn’t deserve pain, he is kind, vulnerable and impossible, she should not lead to him receiving more pain than he already has. Her thoughts goes to Eo, however she is. She regrets her words but they are already spoken.

“I don’t want to hurt him.”

He goes quiet while he think of a better way to express his emotions.

“He was my brother and I kind of still care about him, it is just, he killed my brother and for that he must die.”

“So you don’t want to hurt him but you want to kill him?”

“I know it’s complicated…”

“No, it’s stupid and weak. Take a road and stand by it, don’t come up with stupid rules or ideas that are completely pointless.”

Cassius looks up at her.

“Why are you, of all people telling me this. Shouldn’t you want to protect him?”

“I’m not his mamma.”

She pressed closer to Cassius to really making him understand. This is her way in, she had though it would be following him to stupid places and laughing with him when he wants it but it’s not. He wants someone how understands his confliction in the question of Darrow. His entire family wants Darrow dead, Rouqe chose Darrow over him, Julian is dead. She lets go of him and starts swimming towards the other side of the lake.

“Last one touching dry sand is a loser!”

She yells and start swimming for real. He is much taller and stronger so she needs a good head start if she will have any chance of winning.

She doesn’t win but they keep swimming back and forth until she does and then she yells about her victory happily and crazy. She wonders if her father would get a heart attack if he saw her like this.

Getting dressed is complicated because everything is wet and sandy and they might be touching a bit to much.

“Yours or my place?”

She askes it when they have enterd the vehicle. 

“Mine, I have another game tomorrow which I cannot miss.”

Virginia let him put an arm around her and the world outside started moving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second part done. Two to go, everybody already know the end to this story but the middle has always been what intriged me the most. Hope you feel the same.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meetings about the Son of Ares business has started to move in Virginas favor again she is sure that it is hers and Cassius relationship that has done it because she hasn’t even tried to use the document however useful their content may be. While reading them she has learned of forbidden love conquering al the rules only for it to later be crushed to the ground, she has learned about aincent history, of a time when al people had the same value, she has learned the reason for it not to work and she has learned and learned and learned.

Lysander au Lune the heir to everything is at the moment looking at her with his very golden eyes. She smilies at him and makes a joke that he seems to find funny. He is a very neutral kid and sometimes it is hard to tell. She has been sitting with him while he is studying, sometimes teaching sometimes learning. They have started doing this a couple of weeks back and it is actually really interesting but today she is not really in the mood, not that she lets it show, but still. In a couple of hours Cass is going to be named the Morning Night. It is a gigantic step into his and their future and she knows he is already brimming with pride. Not that he has not worked for it, he has worked so hard and she know he deserves it really but she is a bit scared. Scared for what this means for her, for her family, for Darrow. She does not really want to dive to deep into the thinking.

It has been six weeks since the lake and she and Cassius have started to work really good together. She is being officially courted by him and everyone actually seems to have accepted it… except her family but otherwise…. Virginia doesn’t want to think about Darrow, not in this part of her life, not when he and her are never going to happen.

“Who are you?”

Lysanders voice is straight and steady.

“The man how has the honor of escorting the lady to the festivities.”

Cassius is dressed in gold and looks absolutely dashing. She can’t help but smile at him.

“What if I want to escort her?”

Lysander blurts our the question a bit to bossy, but who can stop him, Aja would kill anyone that overal thought something bad about the boy. Not that that is easy. He is a very kind person.

“You can escort her when you get a little older. Virginia, shall we?”

He offers her an arm and she says goodbye to Lysander while he leads her out.

“Twenty minuts until your lifes dream comes true.”

She whispers it, wanting to see him look for her words and then smile lightly when he catches them. He does and she presses a bit closer. They haven’t had sex jet, barely kissed but she has found that the thought no longer disgusts her but rather arouses her. Not that she has told him, maybe tonight, as her gift, because she has forgotten to bye him anything…

“I feel..”

He looks for the right word but fails to find it and focuses instead of telling her about an incident in the rings this morning. She smils and laughs at the right moments while she lets her toughs drift. She wonders if she should tell him about her plan in the matter of the Son of Ares, if she should tell him that sure she has started to care about him as a friend maybe something more but if she had to chose she would still chose Darrow. Virginia wonders if she should tell him she wants to wear red on their wedding, she wonders if he wants to do that to. If the thought of their unavoidable marriage scares him as it does her. But as always she does not share any of the worries with him and they reach the gala. It is not a big party, actually it is very smal, only Bellonas and the Sovereigns workers are here. Not even the biggest names in his family. Virginia starts to feel protective over him, the biggest moment in his life and his parents can not even botter to show up. She have to be enough for him tonight and after some inner conflict Virginia takes the decision, she will be enough for him.

The ceremony is easy and quick, his new armor beautiful and expensive, his smile broad and alive. Afterwards Octavia pull him in for a hug and she kisses him on the cheeks and forehead. When she released him Virginia takes her place by his side (when did it became her place?) and they start moving throw the crowd. Cass charms everyone and in his light Virginia’s tiny shadow looks clever and powerful. She can see it in their eyes:

That is the woman the Sovereign loves like a daughter. That is the woman that carries a falling name on her shoulders. That is the woman that can save the falling name.

And after a quick look at her and Cass’es linked hands.

That woman is becoming a part of our family.

She likes the aw and jealousy. It makes the decisions she took to come here seem better.

“Half of them wants to be me and the other half wants to be you.”

Cass whispers the words in her ear and his eyes shine whith mischief when they meet hers. She goes up on her toes and whispers in his ear:

“I am pretty sure there are those how can not decide on either. Those how are thinking other things.”

He catches up to what she means, he always does when it is about flirting, never when it is about anything else.

“Why decide, we are magnificent together.”

Her toes curl and she circles her arms around his broad shoulders.

“Do you think we can take the celebration somewhere more private?”

Her lips touches his ear and she stumbels back a bit, blushing. He looks in her eyes, tries to find whatever it was he found there at the lake when he turned her offer down. He doesn’t find it this time and she can feel his focus changing, leaving the party and putting her in the middle. She finds that she likes that.

“Bellona, Augustus!”

“Au Rath”

Cass lets her slip out of main focus and turns towards the approaching man. Virginia can not help the impuls and ties her arms around his waist. She can feel how he sucks in his belly to make the muscles more, not that it was necessary. The man approaching is a Knight he to, Virginia would know which one if she was not so focus on the way Casses body feels against hers’. They feel really good together.

“Nice to have you joining us. Can not wait until you beat that pixie in a duel.”

Virginia understands the man is talking about Darrow. She doesn’t want to stiffen but she does it anyways. Cass puts an protective arm around her.

“Be careful of what you say otherwise I might beat you in a duel.”

He says it in a joking way but there is no mistaking the treat or the fact that he is doing it for her sake, otherwise he would just have agreed and bumped fists with the man. Virginia is lucky that the man doesn’t seem to notice that.

“Whatever Bellona.”

He waves a bit with a hand and Virginia relished he is scared of Cass, it is an od though. During these weeks she has never once experienced anything that would make her look at Cass as if he is dangerous, never. Sure he kills someone everyday in the rings but that is so far away from the person that walks with his arms around her now. She looks up at him as he starts moving throw the crowd again, towards the exit. He is beautiful, easy and perfect and he truly do love her, the feeling that he is not right, that he is not Darrow starts tugging in her bones but she shakes it of. Hoping that sex will make those sorts of thoughts go away.

Her rooms are bigger and closer so she leads the way throw the hallway a bit scared of her one decision now when they have left the crowed but it is to late to step back. Her rooms are not very decorated, she believes it is a waste of money and resources but when she surviewes them now, trying to think like Cassius it looks empty and not personal. At least she has some book on the sofa table.

“We’re is the champagne?”

He is already moving towards a mini fridge before the question is finished so she goes to get glasses. Her hands are a bit shaky and she wonders if this night is going in her collections of happy or sad memories. The sad part is so much bigger that it would have been nice to ad an entire night to the good parts. He poures the yellow pee looking drink in the glasses, she expects him to empty his own within seconds but he online takes a sip before setting the glass down.

“Where else do you live?”

She jumps at the question and wonders if the Sovereign has found out about the documents for a couple of heartbeats before her brain catches up.

“Why do you think I live somewhere else?”

“Fotos, laundry like any sine of a used space.”

He eases an eyebrow at her and she decides that the truth is better than a lie at this stage.

“I have an apartment in the city. Don’t tell anyone!”

She has grabbed on of the kitchen knifes and points it at him. He smiles and puts a hand on his heart. Virginia remembers what it feels like to have her own hand over his heart and before considering her actions she places her hand atop his hands. Her skin is pale compared to his deep tan and it looks like shadow and light when their fingers entertwein. He takes a couple of steps towards her and she backs deliberately away knowing there is a kitchen desk behind her. She looks her eyes with his at the same moment as she feels the hard wood in her back. He smiled like a predator how have just caught food after several months hungry and still she is not afraid instead she feels…

Cass lets go of her hand and grabs her hips to then scots her up so that she is sitting on the desk. He moved so fast that her head spins a bit which makes her push him away. She didn’t expect him to actually move away only slow down therefore when he do back away she opens her eyes and looks confused at him. His eyes are filled with worry. She reaches for him worried he will go away but he comes forward and puts his arms around her waist.

She spreads her legs and pulls him closer angeling her head slightly upwards so that he can kiss her if he wants to. He doesn’t, she opens her eyes again and finds him staring cunfused at her.

“Are you okey?”

His voice is low and soft and Virginia does not know if she should be mad at him for not kissing her or blissful that he is so careful with her.

“I’m okey, it’s just a while since I did it last. Out of practice in this just like my flirting.”

“Well, you did catch up on the flirting quiet fast.”

He smiled, she smiled back.

“But that didn’t mean you could stop kissing me!”

“I wasn’t even kissing you!”

He moved his hand as if to say that she was crazy. She moved her eyes at him and pressed al toughs away that didn’t belong in this moment. She reached out her arms and put them around his waist, pulling him closer until she could lock him to her with her legs, she rested her chin on his chest and looked up at him. The lamp behind him created a holo around his locks and she wonderd what cruel thing it was that her heart was no longer hers to give because if she had been capable of giving it at this moment, she would have. She tought about telling him she loved him anyways but decided he was worth more to her than some bad lie he would be capable of telling wasn’t the truth.

“Still no kissing?”

She asked playfully shifting her hips closer. He pressed his forehead against hears and whispered:

“Today I became the Morning Knight, my biggest and only goal. Having you in the same night feels like more than I deserve.”

She didn’t say that he was wrong because she understood his line of thought and that only he could make the decision. He believed that if he took everything he wanted the same night he would have nothing left to want. You still have to kill Darrow, she touched that fact thinking about saying it but decided no. Bringing grief into this moment would not let him chose faster.

When she focused again she relished he has been assessing her the entire time.

“We’re do you go when you disappear like that?”

“Into my own pleasure hall so that I don’t have to wait for you.”

“If we have sex, will you still be here tomorrow?”

He sounded wunerable but she found the comet a bit to funny to not make fun of him.

“I’m not the one stamped as the biggest whore in our generation.”

He smiled a bit at that, knowing he deserved the comment and owning up to it. She understands this moment has past and slippes down on the floor. She grabbed his arm and pulles him with her.

“If I didn’t know better I think you couldn’t get it up.”

“You don’t know better.”

She turned around and they slamm into on another.

“Yes I do, just as I know you will not leave tomorrow, just as I trust you, just as I know you would never harm me.”

Virginia pushes him back a bit.

“If you didn’t want to have sex tonight just say so so that we can do something else.”

“Like what?”

“No idea, I wanted to have sex tonight.”

“Really?”

“Well, I did, you have kind of ruined the mood.”

He moved so fast that she couldn’t detect his movements, grabbing her head with both his hands pulling her towards him. Their mouths smashed each other and he tasted of champagne, happiness and masculinety. She throwed her arms around his neck in response pulling closer and bitting down in his bottom lip so that he would let her tongue enter. Kissing her, he did it like he did everything, completely focused and 100% alive. It was scary and disining and she couldn’t get enough. Not even when he decided he was done and started nipping, kissing, liking his way over her cheekbones, forehead, nose, down to the throat were he followed her sensitive spots until she was practically panting. Just in the moment when she couldn’t take it anymore he stoped and dryed up some of the saliva with one of his shirt arms. She smiled happy at him, her breasts already heavy, acing the rest of her body pulsating.

“Bed?”

She grabbed him and lead the way to the room which she hadn’t spent a night in since the first time they met here on Luna. Inside the bedroom she turned around and pulled the dress over her head. Somehow, maybe because of the way he acted this felt like a big deal. His clothes was a bit more complicated to remove but they managed together. Naked they stand I front of one another surveying.

“You are even hotter without man pantis! I didn’t think that was possible!”

She laughs and backs towards the bed. She feels foolish but somehow he brings out the child in her.

“I’ll bet you can’t catch me!”

She shouts it and jumpes over the bed to the other side of the room and they start a pafetic game of cat and mice. Pafetic because he manages to catch her within a couple of minutes and they tumbled around on the floor fighting a bit. It is not very romantic but it’s him, it’s them together.

She kisses his throat and nips a bit at his colorbone. He roles over and suddenly she is below. He is holding himself up but she pushes at his arms weak points until he falls on top of her, making her giggle like a crazy person.

She stops fast when he starts trailing down kisses from her mouth, over her throat, down her chest to the nipples, down, past her navel, down. God. He has put to much of his time in bed with people because he know everything. He makes her gasp with just his hands so when he reaches the same destination with his mouth she falls apart like withering leaves under him. When he is done down there she decides that it is her turn. Giving away control is easy but she doesn’t really want easy so she grabs one of his arms and does a battle manover to get him on his back. Straddling him she smiles happily and he puts his hands over her breasts, cups them. She puts her hands atop his and grinds her hips over his crotch for a while. Watching his expression change, feeling him getting harder under her.

“Bed.”

She just nods, panting, in bed they lose themselves in one and other and Virginia does not think about Darrow again until morning when she rolls in under Cass and he smells nothing like home or her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One part left, let´s hope it doesn´t end up with Cassius losing his hand... ;). I hope the story is enjoyable!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
